Prophet's Dream
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: Jackie, a 16 year old girl from America has chosen to live in Japan with her friends Tomochika and the STARISH boys. But life is not normal for this young prophet of the Muse. New challenges awaits her, but with the powers of music she was blessed with, a new harmony will bloom into a wonderful adventure. And may the always Muse be with her.
1. Chapter 1

Riding back to Japan on the helicopter was even more time than taking a plain, the helicopter having to stop to refuel once or twice on the way. By the end of the trip, despite having the boys to talk to, Jackie was fully worn out. She had only just adjusted to American time, so going back to the time zone in Japan would be hard. It was the middle of the day but around midnight in America. She was practically passed out on Masato's shoulder when the helicopter landed, jerking out of her peacefully sleep. She looked around confused, mumbling incoherent words.

"Good morning, Jackie-san." Masato smiled, shaking her slightly so she wouldn't fall back asleep. Jackie smiled, lazily resting her head on his shoulder again.

"Good mourned, Maso." She mumbled through her sleep.

"Oh, no, don't fall back asleep." Tokiya chuckled, pulling her up. "It's time to walk."

"But that takes effort." She groaned, going limp. Tokiya quickly caught her with some help from Natsuki. The group laughed quietly at the sleepy composer. Tokiya ruffled her hair and stood her up, much to her detest. Sighing, she got off the helicopter, letting Ren hold her hand as she jumped to the ground. The boys shot forward when she nearly fell on her face, but Ren caught her back and helped her stand. She mumbled a thank you, rubbing her eyes in the harsh sunlight. Once everyone was off of the helicopter, they walked into the building they landed on. It wasn't the school she knew so well.

Masato had explained on the way over that they had a successful debut, and that they had been moved to the Master Course Dorms, a course for new idols, while Tomochika was moved into the Concert Course Dorms. They also had new sempies. Natsuki was going on about them while she was falling asleep on the ride. She had stayed awake for that long at least, so she already knew they were sharing rooms.

It was about 11:34 am at the time. The sun had risen far into the sky and the cherry blossom trees were showering their petals all over the ground outside. Jackie smiled at them. She had almost missed the falling of the blossoms when she left, and seeing them for the first time was a wonderful experience. She almost wanted to ask the boys to let her look at the flowers, but she didn't want to distract them too much.

They walked down the hallway together, talking about the new music she had given them. She told them that it was okay not to use some of them, since she put together whatever she had in a rush, but they told her that they loved the songs anyways. Suddenly, a voice called out to the boys.

"Eh!? You're finally back!" Frightened, Jackie hid behind Masato. Since the boys and Quartet Night were the only ones in the dorm, Jackie guessed that the new voices were from STARISH's new sempies. Reiji, the fun brunet. Ranmaru, the multi eye colored jerk. And Ai, the emotionless one. "Where did you go?!" Reiji cried, running over to them.

"America, why?" Ren responded, shrugging like it was nothing.

"Don't be a smart ass, you went to freakin America!" Ranmaru said, glaring. Jackie jumped at this, burying her face into Masato's shirt. Reiji noticed the sudden movement, spotting the small hand grasping the sides of Masato's shirt. He walked around Masato, peering to the girl, surprised to see her.

"Eh? Who's that?" Reiji asked, bending down to her. Nervous, Jackie pulled Masato back, hiding from him. The boys stayed silent, secretly amused as she tried to hid from Reiji.

Reiji tried again, Jackie once again pulling Masato back in front of her. Reiji crossed his arms, thinking. Smiling, he got behind Masato, smiling.

"Ohayō." He said, causing Jackie to look up at him, face mostly buried in Masato's shirt. Seeing him, Jackie jumped, turning Masato around with her.

"Why do you have a girl?" Ranmaru asked, looking at her, now having a clear view of the girl. Whining, Jackie rushed to Tokiya, using him as cover.

"Tokiyaaaa!" She whined, hugging him.

"There, there." He chuckled, patting her head lovingly.

"Wait a minute!" Ranmaru shouted. "Did you go all the way to America to get a GIRL!?"

"So what if we did?" Ren glared, walking in between Ranmaru and Jackie.

"Then you'd all be idiots." Ranmaru hissed, taking a step towards Ren.

"What's all of this about?" The group stopped their bickering to turn down the hallway where Ringo was slowly approaching them. "Why are you all yelling in the hallway?" Ringo stopped in front of them, placing his hand on his hip. Jackie smiled widely and released Tokiya bounding over to the her past, cross dressing teacher. Ringo's eye widened when he say her rushing over and a smiled bloomed on his face, holding out his arms. "Jackie-chan!" He cried. Jackie wrapped her arms around Ringo, who hugged her back full heartedly. "Oh honey! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Ringo-sensei! Ringo- sensei!" Jackie sung, happily snuggling into Ringo's sweatshirt.

"Eh? Ringo-san, you know her?" Reiji asked, poking out from behind Masato.

"Oh yes! Jackie-chan was a student of mine. She's from America~" Ringo giggled, pulling away from the young composer. "She suddenly showed up some day with Oto-Kun and Masa-chan, soaking wet and confused. The pore thing was only here in Japan by accident, so we gave her a place to stay until her parents came for her." Ringo said, explaining the entire story. He walked over the STARISH boys, gesturing to them. "And she soon joined the program and became friends with these boys. Then she decided, for the debut concert, she wanted to have a group audition, so they banded together and became STARISH~ At least, that's the shorter version. If you want all of the juicy details, I'll tell you later." Ringo winked, giggling.

"So she is their composer." Ai said, blank faced as always.

"Right~" Ringo hummed. "And on top of that, she's as cute as a button!" Jackie giggled, rushing over to Natsuki and hugging him. He moved to hug her back, but she pulled away and reached into her red shoulder bag, pulling out a familiar, beige hat and putting it on her head. She then pulled out BunBuns and held her close. She moved to hide partially behind Natsuki before looking at the three senpais, speaking quietly.

"Kon'nichiwa. I'm Jackie, it's nice to meet you." She whispered, looking up at them through her big, dark blue eyes.

"Awe! She is cute!" Reiji cried, placing his hands on his knees to bend down to her, since he was much taller than him. "Kon'nichiwa, Jack-chan! I'm Reiji Kotobuki, but you can call me Rei-chan~" Reiji said, pointing at himself.

"Oi, she's not a little kid." Ranmaru huffed, crossing his arms. Reiji turned and pouted at Ranmaru, before he felt a little tug at his shirt. He turned to Jackie, who whispered:

"Your friend is scary..." Jackie commented to Reiji.

"Eh? Ran-Ran isn't scary- he's just grumpy." Reiji said, walking over to Ranmaru and placing a hand on his shoulder, quickly being brushed off by the rock idol.

"Ran-Ran?" Jackie asked before giggling. "Rany-Ran-Chan is grumpy, ne, Natsuki-Kun?" Jackie smiled, looking up at Natsuki.

"Hei!" The tall blond giggled back, smiling widely.

"Don't call me that." Ranmaru glared. Jackie shook her head defiantly, sticking her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and groaned, massaging his temples. "Whatever. I'm going to work, don't break anything while I'm gone." Ranmaru huffed, walking past the boys.

"Jackie-chan, let's get you to a room." Otoya smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Shiny said that there was a bunch of free rooms in the girl's dorm." Ringo pointed out. "It's just down the hall to the right." Ringo said, pointing to the end of the hallway. The boys thanked him and walked her to the girls' rooms. They turned into the hallway and stopped, looking up at the room chart. Only one name was on the chart: Jacqueline. The boys stared for a moment before smiling at each other.

"Of course he did." Syo sighed, shaking his head, but unable to hide the smile on his face. They brought her down to the room she was assigned to, pulling open the door and looking around. It has a bed, a few tables with comfy chairs scattered around the room, covered in sheets to keep the dust off of them. A few drawers were along the walls and a desk with a lamp was set up next to the bed, already set up with all the pencils and blank sheets of music paper she could ever need.

"Wow, it's got almost everything!" Otoya gasped looking around.

"I think it does have everything." Syo said, pulling the cloth from the bed, finding it stocked with new pillows and freshly washed sheets.

"Yep, it has everything." Ren said, opening a cabinet. "A mini fridge..."

"Can we trade rooms?" Syo asked, sighing.

"But this room could use a little dusting." Masato observed. It seemed to of been cleaned not to long ago, but there was already some dust forming again.

"It looks like it's been set up for a few days." Tokiya commented, setting up the bed for Jackie.

"This room is really big!" Jackie yelled, running to the middle of the room and spinning around with her arms open. The boys chuckled as she ran around, looking through everything. Natsuki placed her bag on the floor, right next to the drawers. "Do I really get this all to myself?"

"Yep, it's all yours." Tokiya smiled, patting her head. Jackie giggled, grabbing his hand and keeping it on her head. He ruffled her head, since she had taken off the hat on the way, until she let go and promptly plopped down on the bed, looking around at all of the boys.

"So, are you guys busy today with work?" Jackie asked, looking around at the boys.

"No, not really. The president said that we should start handing in some music." Otoya said, sitting on one of her chairs.

"I have a few love songs I'm working on, if you would like to help, Little Lamb?" Ren asked winking at her. Masato glared at the flirtatious blond, who shrugged in response, chuckling.

"Jack-chan, if you like, I could give you a tour!" Natsuki offered, smiling down at the brunette.

"Really? But don't you have to work?" Jackie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"It's fine, I already have some written." Natsuki chirped, pulling her off the bed. "Come on~"

"W-wait!" Otoya called, rushing after them. "I wanna come too!" Natsuki stopped and waited for the other boys to follow them, walking down the hallway together. Jackie stared out the windows, smiling.

"It's like at the academy, but less high up!" Jackie squeaked, turning to the boys.

"Well we are on the first floor. There are three floors in the building." Masato explained as they passed a thing of large stairs. Jackie looked around the entire building, sticking her head into any door she could. The boys laughed as she explored like a curious puppy, quickly pulling her out of the principle's office, Tokiya taking hold of her hand. Jackie hopped along the hallways, doing cute little jumps over the ends of each tiles. They brought her to the practice room, instructing her on how to get there from her room. She ran around the inside, playing a bit on the piano before swinging open one of the window and reaching out, grabbing a white flower and tucking it behind her ear, rushing over to the boys to show them. They smiled and complimented it. Jackie smiled and took Ren's hand, asking if they could go look around more. The boys agreed and headed out, leading her around to other rooms.

After a bit of wantering, they reached another big location. They arrived at the dining room, where she would be able to eat every day. About twenty seats were set up along the large table, not meant to all be filled, having room for guests. The table was a nice, clean wood table, a nice mellow brown in color. A doorway stood on one of the longer walls, leading to the kitchen. The entirety of the wall to it's right taken out to pass food into the dining room.

Jackie smiled and rushed into the kitchen, quickly followed by a few boys, worried about her getting hurt. She opened the fridge and looked around inside.

"Can I have some milk?" She asked, turning to the boys.

"Of course! You live here now, you can have just about anything in that fridge." Tokiya smiled. She grabbed the milk and put it on one of the counters, heading to the cabinets. She opened every cabinet, looking for the cups. Masato called to her, opening a cabinet filled with cups. She smiled and took one, filling it with milk before putting the milk back and heading over to the open window space between the kitchen and the dining room. She put her elbows on the counter and smiled.

"I like it here- it's got all the space you need! And then some..." Jackie giggled, causing the boys to smile.

"And as long as you don't cause trouble, you can do just about anything you want." Ren winked from across the counter.

"Too bad you guys can't be around all the time like at school." Jackie said, causing the boys to frown. "It's alright! We can hang when you guys have days off and I'll go watch you guys perform and practice!"

"If the Little Lamb is there, I'll work even harder." Ren winked.

"Ren-kun, we've talked about this- you should work hard weather I'm there or not!" Jackie huffed, causing Ren to chuckle.

"True." Jackie giggled. When she finished, she put her cup away into the dishwasher. The boys continued to show her around the Master Course. The only place left to show her inside was the lounge area. Jackie smiled, plopping herself down on one of the couches. The boys sat down around her.

"So what do you think? Do you like it here?" Otoya asked, leaning forward to get a better view of the brunette. She smiled widely, nodding.

"It's great! It's so awesome!" The boys smiled.

"Will you need anything else? We have the rest of the day off, so it you need us to get you anything..." Tokiya offered.

"Thank you, but I'm good." Jackie smiled, a small blush on her cheeks. Something about the way the boys were acting, so willing to give her something, was a little embarrassing if not flattering. "But... I might still need a map of this place." Jackie admitted.

"I'm sure Shining-san put one in your room." Masato smiled.

"Okay~" Jackie smiled. "Is there anywhere else we should go?"

"Well we have a lot of land outside; a lake, a few paths through the forest, a nice little field out back..." Otoya said, looking off into space while thinking.

"Ren-chan had a garden of roses put in." Natsuki pointed out. A few of the boys rolled their eyes while Ren winked at Jackie. Jackie tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Hey, does anyone know what time is it?" Otoya asked, looking around for a clock. Jackie looked down at the watch she always wore, giggling a bit before looking at Otoya.

"It's 6:24 am... in America." Jackie sighed, giggling as she changed the time. "We're like, what, 14 hours ahead of that? So, it's almost 8:30." Jackie said, finishing with her watch.

"No wonder I'm starved! Ne, Masa, Ren, can you guys make dinner?" Otoya asked.

"Well if the Little Lamb would be having some." Ren whined, standing up. He offered her his hand and she smiled, taking it. They hurried off to the kitchen and the boys got to work cooking.

"Jack-chan, you can go outside and play while we're working." Natsuki suggested. Jackie smiled and nodded, turning swiftly around and skipping out of the room, hearing a few 'be careful' s behind her. She headed to one of the hallways that connected to the outside word. She left the building and looked around. It was surprisingly dark outside for spring time, but she didn't mind, wandering around happily. Jackie looked around for the lake that Otoya had mentioned before, hoping to find herself a common spot of peace to come to when she was concentrating on music. Before her search could take off, she heard a small, whiny voice call out. She looked around before recognizing a silhouette.

"Cecil!" Jackie smiled, spotting the little, black cat. The cat stood up when she saw him and dashed off into the woods. "Wait up!" Jackie rushed after the small cat, disrupting the fireflies who were peacefully flying around until she barreled by them. She followed him through the woods until she reached an opening. She smiled, looking around. A large, shiny lake spread out in front of her, shimmering in the dim moon light.

Jackie looked around for Cecil, only finding fireflies buzzing around. She remembered that Miss Muse had always said something about fireflies. She frowned. She could never remember what Miss Muse said about fireflies- something about them bringing miracles or music or something. The fireflies began to move to the right side of Jackie and she turned to follow them, finding herself by a strange structure- a small, open building like structure. She smiled when she saw the small, black cat sitting on the ledge. She rushed over to him and picked him up, putting him in her arms.

"Hi there, cutie~" Jackie giggled, nuzzling the small cat. He meowed happily, licking her cheek. She sat down and put the small cat on her lap. "Isn't it a beautiful night? I should get back in a few minutes, but I'm glad you're here. Even though I have no idea why you are." He meowed in response, purring against her chin.

She looked around the world, looking at the music around her. She looked around the lake, hoping to find any music. She was partially surprised to not see much music from the STARISH boys around, but then again, their odd music detachment probably had to do something with her presents.

She felt Cecil paw at her stomach and she smiled down at him. He turned away from her, leaving one of the ends of his music pointing towards her. She reached down and brushed her fingers around the notes before running across something rather strange. She took the music in her hand and tugged at it a little, trying to pull it off. Cecil bristled but stayed still. Jackie's eyebrows scrunched together, finding the music stuck to him.

"What's this?" Jackie said, turning the music around on it's other side. Underneath the sheet of forest green music was a much brighter sheet of green music. Jackie tensed, grasping the top of the music with one hand and the edge of the music with the other. "Is this double sided? Or is it..." Jackie concentrated her powers and began to pull it apart. She smiled triumphantly when the strip of music began to separate into two, odd, black string like material beginning to come undone on them. She could tell Cecil was in a bit of pain, but something about this just stuck her as wrong to leave alone. She kept pulling and pulling. She released one of the strips a little, to move farther down, but quickly relapsed back on, finding the strings trying to come back together.

She ripped again at it, slowly sliding down to pull the music. She finally reached the end and gave it a final pull, finally getting it off. The strip that had been on top of the other turned a murky black. She panicked and pulled out her black box, putting it in an empty folder, which she labeled 'Don't touch'. She turning to Cecil. Jackie jumped, seeing him in a tensed state. She put her hand on him, pulling him on the ground, not sure what to do. She pulled out the last black strings and Cecil suddenly began to glow.

She watched as his shape changed and he grew larger, wrapped in a green light. She stared in awe as the light dimmed, leaving a familiar faced man kneeling in front of her. He groaned and opened his jade, green eyes. He took a moment before looking around franticly. He looked down at his hands, opening and closing them. A smile slowly bloomed on his face, eye sparkling in pure joy.

"I'm... free." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm... free." He whispered.

"The heck..." Jackie gasped, standing up. Jackie stared at Cecil in disbelief. She had seen him in a human like form before, but she thought it was some kind of persona. Cecil looked up at her, quickly grabbing her hands and kissing them.

"My princess, you have saved my from my curse!" Cecil thanked, kissing each of her knuckles.

"I did?" Jackie questioned, blinking. "So is that what that weird looking music was?" Jackie asked, looking down at her black box. She took a good look at her black box, a little weary of what she had just put in there. It wasn't really safe anywhere, but she didn't really know what to do with it.

"My princess, I thank you for what you've done for me. Only by you, with the power of the Muse by your side, I could be set free." Cecil looked up at her, a glimmer in his eyes. Jackie blushed a little and pulled her hand away.

"I-it's fine, I would have done it for anyone..." Jackie said, waving her hands around. "Oh! But I would like to thank you for your help before." Jackie said, giving him a small bow. "Because of you I was able to hold onto my friends and my love for music."

"I will do anything in a heartbeat for you." Cecil said, reaching out to push a strand of hair behind her ear, which had fallen free from her hair tie. His hand moved to her cheek pulling her head up slightly. Jackie blinked a few times, suddenly feeling very nervous. She wasn't exactly oblivious to advances, but that didn't mean she knew how to deal with them. Jackie tried to back up when his face moved closer to hers, but she found herself trapped, part of the small building blocking her in. "My Princess, I will always love you." Cecil said, putting his arm around her back and pulling her close. Her hands flew to his shoulders, trying to stabilize herself. The next thing she knew, his lips were on her own.

"Jackie-chan!? Where are you?!" Otoya's voice rung out through the woods. Cecil pulled away, frowning.

"My Princess," Cecil said, turning to her. "I must go for now, for I have something to do. But I will be back, I promise. And I will be with you from then on." Cecil put his hand over her eyes, causing her to close her eyes, and kissed her cheek. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes and he was gone. She looked around for him, but he had vanished.

"Jackie-san, where are you!?" Jackie turned her head to the path she had come down. She began to walk towards it. She picked up the pace every time Otoya called her name, picking up the desperation beginning to edge in it. When she found him, she ran to him. He turned around and let out a relieved sigh, jogging over to her. "Where you were, we were so worried-" He stopped when she wrapped her arms around him. He stuttered a little, tensing. "W-what's wrong?" Otoya squeaked, hesendently putting his arms around her.

"...Nothing. Can we eat now?" Jackie asked, looking up at him. He frowned, but nodded, taking her hand and helping her along, leaving the subject alone.

 **~~Time Skip~~**

Jackie walked through the building, stopping in front of the president's office. She looked down at the letter in her hand, rereading it. It was from the president, asking for her to meet him in his office at 11. She looked down at her watch, seeing that she was a few minutes early. Still, she knocked, quickly receiving a 'come in' from the other side of the door. She stepped into the room, looking around. She was surprised to see Ringo inside with Shining, who were both working on some odd project with cards, painting Japanese characters on them.

"Ah, Miss Jacqueline, so glad you could come!" Shining yelled, jumping off of his desk he was standing on. He jumped down in front of her, a big smile on his face. "So sorry to call you out of the blue, but I would like a new song for STARISH!"

"That's great! I can't wait to hear it~" Ringo chirped, a big smile blooming on his face. Jackie smiled and nodded.

"I'll start trying to put it together as soon as I can!" Jackie smiled, jumping in excitement She couldn't wait to start collecting music again. She was nearly exhausted of her music strips since the night she left Japan. She hurried out of Shining's office, hearing Shining yelling out a few 'bie's. She closed her eyes, ready to activate her music sight. However, it felt different than usual. There was a rush of energy to her eyes before the sight came to her. When she looked around, she could see music all around her, looking the same as always. She shrugged, moving through the hallways. She looked around for music, trying to find any lose flying songs. However, there were still very few songs around her from the boys. She found a few, picking them out of the air.

She found herself studying them much more than she had in the past. The more she looked, the more she found in the music. Hidden parts and different purity of feelings. She figured that she should look more into this later on. She figured that if she looked even closer at the music, she could find a way to make music better, based on the strips she uses.

"That could be a cool experiment." She whispered to herself. She looked around, finding the hallway basically devoid of music. So she turned her attention to the outside world. She looked around through the window, spotting some music outside. But when she went to open the window, she frowned. As fun as it was to have little scavenger hunts for music, it did become slightly dull from time to time. She shook her head, calling the wind to her. She stepped on the strip of music and flew off, grabbing some music on her way down to the ground outside. She looked around. She hadn't gotten the chance to look around the outside area too much yet.

Jackie smiled, walking down the path around the building. She looked around, enjoying a lazy stroll. It hadn't occurred to her how stressed she felt from everything that had been happening to her lately. With the whole picking a partner thing, going from arguing her case of bringing together STARISH, getting the boys ready for their concert, and then the whole having to go home thing really put a strain on her emotions. Even after coming back to Japan, she had to readjust again to the Japanese time zone and then she spent of of yesterday hanging out with the boys. And throughout that entire time she was constantly using her powers, exhausting them in greater and greater quantities. She was wiped and only now did it really hit her.

It both pleased and worried her how much she used her powers. It was great that she could practice her powers more and it was definitely showing improvement in her composing skills. But at the same time she could remember the terrible feeling of losing control of her body as she floats into a dark abyss.

She shook her head, trying to get such thoughts out of her head. She didn't want to think about such things in the morning, especially because her eye color had darkened again, like it always did before she had her fainting spell.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a faint, gentle sound in the air. She closed her eyes briefly, listening to the sound of a voice in the wind. She opened her eyes again, looking around. She watched as music around her moved out of the way to allow long, strips of bright green music to flow around the air freely. She followed them, trying to find the source. She knew from the music shading that it was indeed Cecil's music, but he was nowhere to be found.

She wandered around to the front of the building, spotting the STARISH boys. Her friends seemed to have heard Cecil's singing as well, because they were all looking around for him. She was ready to call out for them when the music began to change pace and swirl around her oddly. She looked up, watching the music move to the song lyrics. She could feel Cecil's presents close to her own and she looked around for him. His voice was louder over here, so he had to be pretty close. But as his voice died down, the music strips began to fade and disappear, supposedly returning to the host. Jackie, however, caught a strip before it disappeared and kept it 'alive', allowing it to float around her as if it was her own music.

"I've been waiting for you, Jackie." The boys noticeably moved closer to Jackie, all looking rather tense. Jackie stared into the trees, her eye catching hold of a black figure in the distance, swinging through the trees towards her. She watched as Cecil jumped out of a tree and landed gracefully in front of her, the music of the wind seemingly helping to cushion his landing. Jackie smiled and rushed over to him.

"Cecil! You're back!" Jackie smiled. As weird as their last meeting was, she still felt relieved to see him again. She stopped in front of him, smiling up at the teal eyed man.

"Jackie, I have returned to you, my love." Cecil reached forward and took her hand, placing a delegate kiss on the back of her hand. She could hear the boys exploding behind her, hearing the rumbling of charging feet. "We may have only been apart for a few hours, but it felt like an eternity to me." Cecil cupped her chin and leaned closer to her. "My love, I've missed you so..." He closed his eyes and Jackie leaned away from him, her heart suddenly speeding up as she looked around for something to help her out of the situation.

Luckily, she didn't have to do anything, because it only took the boys a few seconds to intervene. Cecil yelped as he was suddenly pulled back by Otoya and Syo. Tokiya and Masato moved to stand in front of Jackie while Ren and Natsuki stood by the side, waiting to intervene if needed.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing!?" Syo yelled in fury.

"J-Jackie-chan, who is this guy?" Otoya asked, thoroughly confused. "Do you know him?"

"Oh, yeah. This is Cecil- he was a cat before, but I lifted the curse and freed him." Jackie said suddenly. The boys stopped suddenly, turning to the small brunette. Jackie blushed slightly, thinking about what had just come out of her mouth. "Er, there's more to what I just said." Before Jackie could explain the context of the situation, a bellowing laughter echoed through the area. The group of teens looked around, knowing exactly who was making such a racket.

Turning around, Jackie suddenly found herself face to face with the president, Shining Saotome. Masato and Tokiya turned around as well, jumping back. "When did you...?"

"It is introduction tiiiiiiiime!" Shining shouted, jumping into the air and landing next to Cecil. "His name is Aijima Cecil! He is the prince of Agnapolis- the land of music. A real life Prince!" Shining shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"W-what?!" Syo shouted.

"But why is he here?" Natsuki asked, looking worriedly at Jackie.

"I don't know!" Shining shouted, causing the boys to sweatdrop. "But now that he is here, he has been recruited as part of the Master Course!" The sound of a helicopter approaching became very evident and it soon began to hover over the area, a rope dropped out of it. "Please play nicely together while I'm at my meeting." Shining said, grabbing the rope and letting the helicopter pull him into the air. "Bye-bye!" Shining laughed as he slowly disappeared into the distance. The group watched in a bizarre fascination as their boss flew away on a rope by a helicopter.

"Cecil's in the Master Course now?" Jackie asked, turning around to face the black haired prince. Cecil smiled at her, chuckling lightly.

"I told you, I will be with you for now on." Cecil said, gaining a few glairs from the other boys.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Wah~ This is so exciting! Lets welcome Cecil-chan to his new home. I even made cookies~" Natsuki chirped, smiling at everyone. His smile fell when he looked around the room, finding just about everyone frowning. "Minna? What's wrong?" Natsuki asked, looking around at the group.

"Why the heck do we have to welcome him?" Syo murmured, slouching back in his seat and letting his cheek rest on his palm.

"Well Cecil-kun is gonna be part of the Master Course, isn't he?" Natsuki questioned, desperately looking around for anyone who felt the same way he did. "Shouldn't we at least try to be friends with him?" Natsuki asked, frowning deeply. He smiled and turned to Cecil, hoping to lighten the mood with some conversation. "We should introduce ourselves. I'm-"

"Natsuki Shinomiya." Cecil said, surprising the group around him. He turned to look at Natsuki in the eyes, smiling. "Your hobbies include cooking and you enjoy anything cute."

"And he enjoys spending time with people outside~" Jackie added in.

"How do you know that, Cecil-kun?" Natsuki asked.

"I am from Agnapolis, the land of music and next in line for the throne. The royal line is affected by one's connection to the Muse, our great goddess. Although I myself do not have the same abilities that one personally blessed by the Muse, I can hear the music of the world sometimes." Cecil explained, turning to Jackie.

"So you're like me, but... not as cool?" Cecil choked slightly, looking hurt.

"W-well I suppose if you want to put it that way..." Cecil frowned, looking down. His attitude turned around in a moment, back to smiling at Natsuki. "Your heart is warm and kind, like a sunny spot. And your smile heals the hearts of those around you."

"Wah~ This is so great! Thank you very much!" Natsuki giggled.

"And one day, the darkness you keep locked in your heart will disappear." Cecil finished

"Wow, how do you know so much about Natsuki?" Otoya asked, leaning over to see the foreign man.

"I know about you too, Otoya Ittoki." Cecil said, smiling at Otoya.

"Me?"

"You are Otoya Ittoki. You treasure others' smiles above all else."

"Their smiles?" Otoya asked, blushing a little.

"Your songs will continue to evolve through your feelings of love and strength."

"R-really?!" Otoya asked, suddenly looking excited.

"Yeah right, I bet he's making this up." Syo muttered.

"Well I don't really know how to do it, but there is such a thing as music fortunetelling, in which you can find a certain kind of music that can tell one's future." Jackie smiled, appearing behind Syo.

"Ah! Where did you- wait, really?" Syo asked, eyes wide and mouth gaped.

"Syo Kurusu, your body might be small, but you are very athletic." Cecil smiled, causing Syo to jump up, a tick mark appearing on his head.

"D-don't call me short!" Syo yelled, outraged.

"The contrast between your cute looks and masculine personality is your appeal." Cecil smiled, Syo seething.

"Syo-chan, isn't it great to be complemented?" Natsuki smiled, bending down to Syo as if he was a little kid.

"But your violent temperament causes you to have conflicts with people." Cecil chuckled, causing Syo to flinch back a little.

"Oh yeah~" Jackie smirked, giving Syo a knowing look.

"Hijirikawa Masato," Cecil said, turning to Masato. The handsome heir tensed slightly, looking Cecil in the eye. "You seem cool, calm, and collect, but you hide massive feelings on the verge of exploding within yourself." The group turned to Masato who crossed his arms and looked down, closing his eyes, as if he were thinking about something.

"Hijirikawa, what are you hiding?" Tokiya asked curiously, but Masato did not answer him.

"Ichinose Tokiya," Cecil said, Tokiya turning his head to the black haired prince. "Your songs are a reflection of your heart. You are already heading towards the next stage." Cecil finished. Next he turned to Ren. "Jinguji Ren-"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Ren chuckled, looking out the window.

"Jinguji," Masato said, catching the blond flirt's attention. "You might as well let him tell your fortune." Ren huffed and shrugged, looking slightly bored as Cecil continued.

"Soon the chains of your heart will disappear. Then, you will feel happy from the bottom of your heart." Cecil smiled.

"That's so cool!" Otoya smiled. "It's like you've known us for years!"

"Well I'm not buying it." Syo huffed, crossing his arms. "Even if he is the prince of music land- anaga- whatever. I still don't believe that anyone but Jackie-chan can do music stuff. Besides, how do we even know that what he says will be right?"

"I believe him." The boys turned to Jackie, who smiled at the boys. "Because Cecil gave me advice that helped me decide to make a group song for you guys~"

"Maji?!" Syo cried, turning to Cecil.

"So if it wasn't for Cecil, STARISH would never have been formed..." Tokiya released, turning to Cecil.

"Yeah." Jackie said, looking down, feeling guilty for some reason. "So please have some faith in him. I can feel his connection with Miss Muse, so I trust him." Jackie said, glancing at Cecil. As weird as he was, he did seem rather connected with the music of the world.

"So what do you plan on doing in the Master Course?" Otoya asked. "Do you want to be an idol?"

"I have no interest in becoming an idol." Cecil smiled, surprising the group. "I simply want to be with Jackie." He stood up and stood in front of Jackie, looking her deep in the eye. "I wish to combine my poetry with the music of this world- the music in a world that only you can see. The only reason I am here, is to be with you. After all, I am best suited to sing your songs. Jackie, my Muse's Prophet, I love you." Cecil confessed, causing Jackie to blush bright red while the boys watched in shock at the scene unfolding in front of them. Even Masato and Tokiya's expressions were rather extreme- eyes wide and mouths gaped. Cecil leaned down, seemingly moving to kiss Jackie, but the boys snapped out of their shock in time to jump up. They rushed over to them and the boys pulled Cecil back, blocking him from Jackie once more. Otoya, Masato, and Syo pulled on Cecil while Tokiya and Ren stood in front of Jackie. Natsuki stood on the side, watching with a tense body.

"Cut that out!" Syo yelled.

"You are all fools!" The group stopped when a new voice arose. The group looked around, searching for the mystery voice.

"Who's that?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know." Ren admitted, looking around.

"To speak so boldly of love in the Master Course... You are all fools!" Suddenly the room changed. The colors of the lights changed to a much bluer color and dimmed. Then a strong wind blew through the room with a frosty sting to it. The group huddled together, Cecil especially freezing.

When the wind died down, the group turned their attention to a large entrance way, supposedly another set of stared up to the next floor. A man stood on top of the staircase, a silhouette in the light, arms outstretched and a cane in his hand. A spotlight turned on and pointed at the man, lighting up his face for all to see. He had an odd shade of blond hair with a very light blue color in his eyes.

"I am the Count of the Silk Palace- from the country of Permafrost!" Suddenly he jumped up and off of the stairs. He practically flew through the air and landed on the ground with style. "I am the knight in surface of the queen! I am the idol of the ancient and honorable origin, Camus!" He said, posing dramatically, the lights going back to normal.

"First a prince, now a count?" Syo muttered. The man glared at Syo and his cane was stuck in Syo's face, causing the small blond to recoil.

"Hold your tongue, fool." Camus huffed before turning to Cecil. "You are Aijima? Be grateful. Starting today, I am assigned to you as your new mentor."

"That's right, Cecil has his own senior as well, doesn't he?" Otoya realized. Jackie stared at Camus, watching him carefully. Although her eyes might be blue at the moment, she had a basic idea of what his music would sound like- probably cold with a some kind of raw, powerful emotion, like maybe a feeling of superiority. Even if it was just a guess, she had a feeling she was spot on.

"I don't need a senior." Cecil said with surprising guile in his voice. "I have no interest in being an idol."

Jackie saw Camus's eye twitch and his grip tighten on his cane, clearly annoyed. "I do not understand why Saotome allowed you into the Master Course..." Camus sighed, looking at his cane. "But here, senior and junior relationships are absolute. So you WILL respect me and you WILL study show business." He turned to Cecil with a hardened glare. "Understood?"

"No." Cecil said pleasantly. Camus's nose flared. Camus took a moment to calm down and think, his eyes happening upon Jackie. She saw a change in his eyes when he saw her and he turned back to Cecil, gesturing slightly at Jackie as he talked.

"You seem to wish to sing the songs of this girl. Do you really believe you can sing a professional's songs when you haven't grasped the fundamentals of a idol?" Camus challenged, Cecil's bright smile disappearing, taking offence to that.

"Ummm, technically, anyone could sing to their own song." Jackie muttered, trying not to be too loud.

"An amateur like you can not compare to a professional!"

"That's not true!" Cecil cried. "I can sing better than anyone because the Muse smiles down on me! Even better than the members of STARISH!" Cecil smirked, his confidence evident.

"Better than us?" Otoya questioned, looking rather surprised by his declaration.

"That's quite the ego you got there." Ren glared, crossing his arms.

"Very well then," Camus smirked, looking at Cecil smugly. "Come outside." He commanded. "All of you." Jackie looked to Tokiya, who looking back at her. Camus began to walk away, the group still standing there unsurely.

"Come on." Jackie whispered, taking Tokiya's arm and erging him along. The group followed soon after, Camus leading them outside to the open field in the back. The group looked around in confusion. A number of white cards were scattered around on the grass, kanji written on everyone of them. "That's what they were doing." Jackie whispered, remembering Saotome and Ringo's activity earlier in the day.

"These are the President's new Idol training cards." Camus explained.

"W-why cards?" Otoya questioned.

"They're huge..." Syo said, holding one up.

"Put it back." Camus hissed, Syo dropping it under Camus's icy glare. "Aijima. You will compete against STARISH using these. You will have to win to prove what you said earlier."

"We're competing?" Masato asked, surprised.

"Hey, guys, something interesting is going on over there!" The group turned to see the other seniors standing together, Reiji shouting while trying to see better.

"Oi! We're right here, you don't have to shout." Ranmaru hissed, rubbing his ear.

"Rei-chan?" Otoya questioned.

"It's just Saotome's new training exercise." Ai said, crossing his arms.

"Hey, why are we playing with cards?" Syo questioned. "Shouldn't we compete with singing?"

"You're a fool." Camus said, A vain popping out of Syo's head. "Everything begins with the fundamentals. You are far too inexperienced to fight with songs!" Camus shouted, pointing at the boys with his cane.

"But isn't there a better way to test our fundamentals-" Tokiya asked, cut off by Jackie and Reiji.

"Don't worry about the small stuff!" Reiji smiled, elbowing Tokiya in the back.

"Yeah! Let's just all have some fun, Doki-doki-Toki-nee-chan!" Jackie giggled, catching him in a bear hug.

"What the- Don't call me that!" Tokiya yelled, his face bright red.

"What?" Jackie asked innocently, blatantly oblivious to the other STARISH boys' laughter.

"Dude, that just- haha!" Syo bellowed, clutching his stomach.

"That's quite the nickname." Ren joked, covering his mouth to keep the laughter.

"Cut it out!" Tokiya yelled, clearly losing his cool.

"Ne, Nee-chan? Can we play now?" Jackie asked, pulling on Tokiya's arm. Tokiya stopped yelling and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"...Fine. Let's get this over with." Tokiya sighed.

"I'm fine with it?" Cecil smiled.

"Really?" Otoya asked.

"Yes. I will win an prove my love for Jackie." Cecil smiled, making Jackie blush.

"That jerk!" Syo yelled, forgetting all about the previous naming incident.

"Ne, Syo-chan!" Natsuki said, rushing over to Syo with another card. "Aren't these cards so big and exciting?" Syo turned to Natsuki, clearly pissed.

"This isn't a game!" Syo yelled.

"Put the card down!" Camus yelled, making Natsuki jump and place it down. Camus sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's just do this already." Tokiya sighed.

"Fine. The rules are simple. The cards will be read aloud to you and you must find the answer among the series of cards and you will only have 15 minutes to win. You there-" Camus said, pointing at Jackie. "Read the cards."

"Um, but..." Camus handed her the cards.

"Begin." Jackie bit her lip and looked at the cards, relieved to find a translated version underneath. She knew enough to read Japanese as long as it was in letters.

"Okay, let's begin. Are you ready?" The boys all nodded, fire in their eyes. Jackie smirking and nodded back. She held up the card and in a clear voice, yelled: "'First class recklessness, idols give everything they can!' Did I say that right?" Jackie questioned. The boys an off, looking for the answer.

"There!" Syo yelled, running ahead and running to grab it. He rushed in just to have it picked up from in front of him. Syo stumbled to a stop, turning around to see what happened.

"It's 'mu', isn't it?" Cecil smiled, card in hand. The boys stared at him in shock.

"Y-you're kidding me!" Syo yelled.

"My hiragana is perfect!" Cecil gloated, smiling.

The game continued on for a while, the STARISH boys trying to grab the cards before Cecil. However, the Desert Prince seemed to always be one step ahead of them, grabbing all of the cards before the other boys could.

"I did it!" Cecil gloating, standing with pride over his three answers.

"Eh?! No way! Is he really gonna win by himself?!" Reiji cried, amazed.

"He's really good..." Natsuki frowned, gasping for air.

"He's way too fast." Otoya complained.

"Wait a minute." The boys turned to Masato, who walked over to Cecil, glaring down at his answers. "This is... wrong."

"What?" Cecil said, blinking in surprise. "Not 'I', but 'ko'! This isn't 'shi', but 'tsu'! This isn't 'chi', but, 'sa'..." Masato said, turning the cards.

"They do look similar." Ren said, shaking his head.

"You JERK!" Syo yelled, pointing at Cecil. "You got them all wrong!"

"EH?!" Cecil cried, tears in the corners of his eyes. "I can't believe it!" Cecil fell to his knees. "I was so confident in my Japanese!"

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned to Jackie, who stood by the building, waving back at the boys with a few cards in his hands. "I think I'm winning!"

"What?!" All the boys cried, rushing over to her. Surly enough, Jackie held all three winning cards.

"How did you- when did you-...What?!" Syo cried.

"It was easy, all three were really close by. You guys should have started from the very beginning instead of skipping the first few." Jackie giggled.

"W-wait... Hold on a minute... No." Tokiya hissed, looking right at her.

"W-woah there, calm down there, Toki." Reiji said, hoping to calm his junior down.

"No! No way! I can't believe that _you_ would be able to find the right answers when we all thought that Cecil's answers were right!" Tokiya yelled, Jackie a little taken back.

"W-woah, what's with you?!" Reiji cried, not sure what is going on.

"Oh I'll tell you why I'm so angry! It's because she! Can't! Read! In Japanese Kanji!" A brief minute of silence swept over the group as this realization dawned on them.

"W-wait... What?" Ranmaru asked.

"Oh kami-sama... You're right!" Syo suddenly began to freak out. "She can't read, can she!"

"I nearly forgot about that..." Masato said, dumbstruck.

"W-wait, then how did she..." Reiji asked, turning to Jackie. The group all turned to look at Jackie. Jackie blinked and shrugged.

"Well, I mean, it's not like it's hard." Jackie blinked.

"What do you mean 'not hard'!?" Ranmaru yelled, a vein popping out of his head.

"I just mean that it's not hard. I mean, well, I just... saw it." Jackie said, pointing at her eyes. While the seniors looked confused, the juniors all choired an 'oh'. "2 Minutes left." Jackie smiled, looking down at her watch.

"R-right! I'll definitely get the next one!" Cecil said, suddenly gaining leaps and bounds in his confidence.

"Okay then, let's see how you all do!" Jackie giggled, holding the next card. "Luck and talent are both important!" Jackie called out, causing the boys the start running.

"Where is it?!" Syo cried looking around. "Come on! Come on! Where is 'U'?!" Syo looked around desperately for the card. But as Cecil ran by, Syo followed him with his eyes. Cecil stopped and smiled, suddenly changing direction. Syo rushed after him, seeing the card tied to a tree, hanging off a branch. In a matter of moments, Cecil had jumped into the tree and walked along the branch, smiling triumphantly over the card.

"This one is mine." Cecil smiled, kneeling down to untie it.

"Like I'm gonna let you get that!" Syo ran towards the tree, climbing up it expertly. He landed on the branch, causing it to shake and move. Cecil, having successfully united the card, suddenly lost his balance from the swaying. "W-whoops." Cecil waved his arms around, trying to keep his balance, looking down to see how far the fall would be. He suddenly made a choking noise as he looked at the small pond behind him.

"W-water?!" He cried, the card falling from his hand. He staggered around wildly, trying to to fall. But he was too far back to keep himself up and he tumbled into the water below. Concerned, Jackie rushed over, joined by the other boys. Cecil broke the surface, gasping for air and flailing his arms around. "H-help me! Help!" He cried. "I'm drowning! I can't swim!"

"Seriously? Dude, your feet should touch the bottom." Syo said, looking down at Cecil with tired eyes. Cecil's flailing lead him to stand up, suddenly finding that the water didn't even reach his knees. Jackie stifled a laugh while Reiji just let out a roar of a laugh.

"This is the best entertainment I've ever seen- and I'm an entertainer!" Reiji laughed. Cecil crawled out of the water, gasping for air.

"I can't believe no one even tried to save me." Cecil cried. A weird noise drew his attention to him right, seeing a fish flopping around on the soil. He sprang up in a moment, screaming- "Fish?!" Cecil turned around and ran for it. Running down the field and towards the woods. The group watched as he disappeared, his last words: "I'm done with this!"

"... I... don't even know." Tokiya sighed, shaking his head while Jackie bent down and picked up the fish, throwing it back into the water. Jackie stood up and looked around at the boys. She looked down at her feet, finding the card underneath. She bent down and picked it up, smiling.

"I win!" She cheered, holding it up. The boys smiled, a few rolling their eyes. She rushed over to Camus with big, sparkling eyes. "Does this mean I don't need a senior?"

"You didn't have a senior before." Camus glared.

"Cool!" Jackie smiled, making Camus roll his eyes and walk away. "Camus-san?" She questioned, confused as to why he was walking away.

"I'm exhausted." Syo complained, yawning. The group had decided to go back into the building, having lost interest in the competition and were walking through the lounge area.

"I wonder where Cecil-kun went." Natsuki said, frowning.

"Who cares?" Syo sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets. He walked over to one of the couches, getting ready to sit. "I just wanna sit down and relax-ah!" Syo suddenly jumped back. "What the crap!? Cecil?!" The others rushed over to see the young prince sleeping on the couch, muttering in his sleep.

"Idols... The fundamentals are easy... Camus supposed to be a count. Don't make me laugh." Jackie crying as she turned to Camus, who looked ready to murder Cecil.

"Wake up Aijima!" Camus rated, causing Cecil to open his eyes and sit up. He rubbed his eyes and turned to Camus, yawning.

"Camus? Why are you shouting?" Cecil asked. Camus suddenly grabbed Cecil by the collar and pulled him. "W-what are you-?!"

"I'm going to beat some sense into your empty, over dramatic head!" Camus yelled, dragging him along on the floor, pure fury in his eyes.

"Wh-what?! What did I do?! I can't breath! Camus!" Cecil yelled as he disappeared around the bend of the hallway.

"What a character." Ren chuckled.

"But he was kinda the winner of the game. He did get the card before you guys did." Jackie pointed out.

"I think Cecil-kun has the right character!" Natsuki giggled, smiling brightly.

"If you ask me he's nothing but a spoiled child. And he doesn't even want to be an idol, so it doesn't matter anyways." Syo pointed out. Jackie frowned, crossing her arms. She liked Cecil for the most part. However...

"He needs to grow up." Jackie huffed, surprising the other boys.

"Says the girl who yesterday was running around the hallways opening any and every door she could find." Tokiya pointed out.

 _ **Important!**_

 _ **Now, this is important to the story if you want to understand it better. If you want to figure it out on your own, then it's not too bad to ignore. In case you haven't noticed, Jackie is a little weird in a way. You'll notice later on that Jackie has, or will have, a bit of an identity crisis. She flips back and forth between the way she acts. She use to lighten up for a moment before flipping back into her more anti-social state. And she will continue to do this throughout this story too. It's just what she is. Now I don't mind if people read this to get the superficial story, but I am trying to advance my writing in this by using skills like foreshadowing and hidden meanings. If you want to try to analyze it, I'd love to hear what you all have come up with in the comments section~**_

 _ **Also, another thing. So someone pointed out to me that some of what I'm writing for Jackie's character is a bit cheesy with what she does. I admit, it the previous chapter there was a bit more 'smiles all around' than there should be. And I admit that it isn't the best way to have a story written. But I just wanted this reviewer to, first of all, know that I'm not offended or upset by their comment, but that I understand what they were saying and do agree with it. So I have decided to alter the story from this point on. The first bit of Prophet's Dream has more of a honeymoon phase sort of feel. But later on, and probably in this chapter, it will be a bit different.**_

 _ **Also- yes! I did it! I should probably mention that I only started writing this fanfiction and American Dream because I REALLY wanted to write that- "Hey guys, I think I'm winning!' Thing with Jackie! That is really the reason XD! Before I just had the idea, but I was like- nah! But then I thought of that and I was like, I really want others to read that! So I wrote it! Though, it was a bit more blown out of proportion in my head- I really dimmed it down for the fanfiction, since it was a little weird... But I'm glad I write these stories!**_

 _ **Also, just a few A/Ns:**_

 _ **OMG YEEES! I got to use Tokiya's special nickname! Doki-doki-Toki-nee-chan was a nickname I made up a long time ago when I first thought up the idea of Jackie. I was thinking about keeping it out of the story, but I just could help it! I had to do it!**_

 _ **You know the part where Syo said**_ " _ **Even if he is the prince of music land- anaga- whatever..." The anaga part was me legitimately forgetting where he was from and having no internet access XD!**_

 _ **Also, while writing the explanation of how Jackie knew Cecil I was just trying to write the most obscure yet right on point thing I could write. I tried to get a few of my friends to help me out with getting their reactions to the situation, but they just didn't cooperate right :(. Oh well...**_

 _ **Sorry this is so long, but thanks for reading~**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you guys think- Natsuki mixed with the sun rise or Natsuki mixed with a flower?" Jackie asked, fiddling with some music. Jackie found herself sitting in the lounge area with Natsuki, Masato, Ren, Otoya, Cecil, and Tokiya. The boys were going over things, Tokiya and Otoya looking at a script while Masato sat reading, Ren writing lyrics to a new song. Cecil was currently working on a large packet that Camus had given him, filling out answers with tired eye. Jackie sat on the biggest, comfiest chair, comparing music in the air.

"That question means nothing to any of us." Tokiya frowned, thoroughly confused.

"It's simple- Natsuki mixed with hope and light or Natsuki mixed with life and kindness." Jackie explained, comparing the music in the shadow of the arm of her chair, trying to see which is lighter.

"What about both?" Natsuki suggested.

"Nah, I tried that. It was too clustered." Jackie shrugged.

"What about-"

"I did it!" Otoya stopped mid sentence, suddenly interrupted by Syo, who just rushed into the room with a large packet in his hand. Everyone turned to Syo as he came to a skidding hault. "Look at this!" Syo heald out what he was holding. Jackie was the first one up, rushing over to the title.

"F-fi- flight- Fight- Fighting! O-um.. Of! Er, Prin- pron- princess? Prince! Fighting of Prince!... Fighting of Prince?" Jackie questioned.

"It says Prince of Fighting." Masato corrected.

"Oh, right, I forgot Japanese people say things backwards." Jackie smiled.

"So what is it?" Otoya asked, walking over. "Wait, is that a - th-that's a scrip! Did you..."

"Don't tell me that you're going to appear in on Prince Of Fighting!" Natsuki cried, rushing over. Syo, with an uncontrollable smile on his face, opened the script and pointed at the cast. Natsuki's face practically exploded with excitement when Syo's name showed up.

"That's so cool!" Otoya cried, his eyes shining.

"I'm so proud of you, Syo-chan!" Natsuki cried, hugging Syo.

"Let go." Syo grumbled, pushing Natsuki away with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Good luck, Syo-chan!" Jackie smiled, patting him on the head.

"Are you playing the little sister again?" Ren teased, giving Sym a smirk.

"No! I'm not! I am playing an unmistakable male this time!" Syo yelled, growling through his teeth.

"I hope I get some good work soon~" Natsuki hummed, daydreaming about working.

"Yeah! Everyone should get some good requests!" Jackie smiled. "What are you guys doing right now?" Jackie asked, realizing she had no idea what he friends were working on.

"Tokiya's been doing some commercials and a few dramas." Otoya said. "And Ren's been getting a lot of appearance requests for photo shoots in magazines!"

"Shocker." Jackie giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, I'm confused." The group turned to Cecil, who had put down his work for a minute to listen to the conversation. "Idols do more than sing?"

"Of course!" Syo shouted, Cecil flinching back in surprise. "We do a lot of stuff! Like Tv appearances, movie rolls, and work on the stage! You never stop working as an idol and you take any opportunity to appear somewhere and show off what you can do!" Syo shouted, pointing at Cecil accusingly.

"Really? I had no idea..." Cecil said thoughtfully. Before he could add anything, a voice cut into the conversation.

"Hello, everybody!" The boys looked around and Jackie stood up.

"There!" Otoya shouted, pointing up at one of the curtains where Shining's head poked out, a big smile on his face. "President, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you rejected the seniors I assigned to you!" Shining bellowed, his head weirdly falling down and going up from behind the curtain.

"You guys did what?!" Jackie shouted, surprised.

"Didn't we tell you?" Syo asked.

"No." Jackie frowned. Suddenly Shining bursted out from behind the curtains, slowly falling to the floor.

"Working on your own is well and good!" He said, landing. "It's no problem at all if you become actual idols!" Shining began to spin around in some weird, crazy fashion. "BUT! You probably think you're already real idols, don't you?" Shining asked, throwing up one of his legs in a final pose.

"Aren't we?" Ren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We did put out a CD." Masato said, confused.

"What?!" Shining said in English, throwing his hands out. "Do you not remember what I said?!: In real life, many idols are like fireworks- they make a big BOOM before they fade away." Shining said, pulling out a flower and making it disappear when he said 'BOOM'.

"Are you trying to say that we're going to fade away?" Syo asked, offended. "We're not a one hit wonder!"

"If that is how you really feel, than I implore you to win this title:" Shining pulled a ball on a string out of his hands, which broke open, showing a small banner with some Japanese characters on it, come confetti flying out.

"What's it say?" Jackie asked, tugging on Tokiya's shirt sleeve.

"I says 'UtaPri award'." Tokiya read, suddenly straightening up. "The UtaPri award?!"

"What? What is it?" Jackie asked.

"It's a very rare title and it's only granted when brilliant, new idols appear." Tokiya crossed his arms, explaining the award to everyone.

"Like you guys!" Jackie smiled.

Tokiya smiled back, nodding. "Yes, like us."

"It is the perfect award for you boys. The Uta Prince Brand New Award! Claiming this title will guarantee your standing and climbing in the industry. So... This is a very big chance!" Shining shouted, throwing his arms up. Two sets of cards popped out o his sleeves and he began to shimmy backwards, dropping the cards in front of him. "Do your best, boys!" Suddenly a large tarp fell on top of Shining, and in a moment, it completely touched the ground, leaving the president to disappear suddenly.

"You guys should get that!" Jackie smiled, turning to the boys. They turned to her, smiles on their faces. "I want everyone in the whole world to hear your voices, because they're wonderful!" Jackie smiled, looking around at them with shining eyes.

"Don't worry, Little Lamb, we'll win that award." Ren whinked.

"Yeah, and we'll show the world how great Jackie-chan's music is!" Otoya beamed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Syo nodded, crossing his arms in a confident pose.

"Yeah! We'll spread the word of music across the world!" Jackie cheered, throwing her arms up.

" 'Spread the word' ?" Otoya asked.

"Well I AM a Prophet." Jackie shrugged.

"What does that mean?" Natsuki asked.

"Eh? I never told you?" Jackie realized, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm the Prophet of the Muse, and that's not just a title, it's a job."

"So, wait, what?" Otoya said.

"Yeah, all prophets help their god or goddess by spreading awareness of them. So I spread the word of the wonders of music." Jackie smiled, explaining the concept of a Prophet to the boys.

"That would make sense." Natsuki realized, nodding.

"Syo-chan, don't you need to get to the set?" Jackie asked, turning to the short blond. He jumped, looking at his new watch.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Syo yelped, stuffing his script back into the bag to had on his back. "Okay, I'm off!" Syo said, rushing down the hallway. Jackie smiled after him.

"I'm happy for him~" Jackie hummed, beginning to walk down the hallway.

"Are you leaving?" Otoya asked.

Jackie nodded, smiling. "I still have to work on some new songs for you guys! And I've collected more than enough for now."

"That's why you were down here." Smile Tokiya, a chuckle escaping his throat.

"Maybe~" Jackie smiled, running down the hallway.

"She going to end up with a lot of freetime, won't she?" Masato observed, sitting back down.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, turning to the blue haired man.

"Being a composer is normally a very hard job, but she doesn't need to make up music, since she only needs to stick music together." Masato resorted, opening his book.

"I don't think it's THAT simple." Otoya said, leaning over to see what Masato was reading. "She did say before that the music she made before she left wasn't all that good in quality." Otoya pointed out.

"That's true." Natsuki agreed, nodding.

"How does she even know how to do all that music combining?" Otoya asked no one in particular.

"She just does." The STARISH boys turned to Cecil, who smiled into his tea cup.

"What do you mean?" Tokiya asked, crossing his arms.

"She knows by instinct which strips work the best together." Cecil smiled, looking up at the boys.

"How?" Masato asked. Cecil looked up thoughtfully for a moment before giving them a small smile.

"I'm not sure. I honestly don't have a strong enough connection with music to even try to understand it. But I do know that she knows on her own what goes where and how." Cecil said, a little depressed in his inability to properly connect to music.

"How do you know about this?" Asked Tokiya, furrowing his brows.

"I read an old journal written by one of the previous prophets!" Cecil held his chin high, proud of his accomplishments.

"There are others?" Otoya asked.

"That would make sense. It's would be kind of odd if there weren't others." Ren pointed out, sitting back down casually.

"Yes, that's right. But using the word 'are' is a little... Misdirecting." Sighed Cecil with a frown. "If fact, she is the first prophet of the Muse to emerge in over a century, from what I've heard of. It's not unheard of for there to be more than one, but from what I had read, it's frowned upon and usually the two prophets will fight for dominance of a God or Goddess. After all, if the God or Goddess does die, they are replaced by their prophet."

"What!? Really?!" Cried Otoya.

"Y-yeah," Cecil yelped, blacking up into his seat a bit, surprised by Otoya's sudden outburst. "The current Muse was not always the Muse."

"Hey, when she disappeared, like Jackie said, you don't think..."

"No!" Cecil cried, jumping up. "Because then Jackie would be the Muse, but she only reacts so much to my stone!" Cecil said, clenching his fists.

"Woah, calm down there!" Ren chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. "We're just throwing around ideas here."

"But she _isn't_ dead! I know she isn't..." Cecil said, sitting back down. The boys exchanged glances with each other.

"Oh man, this is so cool..." Syo breathed, looking around the set. The entire set had been put up, taking place in a castle. Cast members, actors, and crew members were all scattered around, trying to get everything ready for today's schedule. "I'm... getting a little nervous." Syo said, a shiver going down his spine.

Syo was dressed and ready for his part. He was dressed in brown rags with a metal shoulder piece on his left arm and a red cloth tied to the top of his right arm. He looked around the set for any actors he recognized, spotting Hyuga. He smiled and ran towards him.

"Hyuga-sensei!" Hyuga turned around, spotting Syo running towards him. "Ohayo!" He called, stopping in front of Hyuga.

"Ohayo." He responded with a curt nod.

"Hyuga-sensei! I just wanted to say that I love this show sooo much and getting to work with you is like a dream! I look forward to working with you!" Syo smiled, finishing with a bow. Hyuga glared down at him, huffing.

"How naive." Syo looked up, both confused and shocked by Hyuga's tone.

"P-parton?" Syo asked.

"You're a professional now. Quit acting like an amachur." Hyuga turned away from Syo. "We're competing now in the industry, so we're officially enemies off stage. And if you don't change that childish way of thinking, you'll never succeed." Hyuga walked away, leaving Syo dumbfounded in the dust.

"Kurusu-san, you're needed on set!" Someone yelled.

"H-hie!" Syo called back, running to them. He was directed up some stairs onto a ledge, where his makeup was checked one last time. He walked onto the cliff where he was directed, taking a few deep breaths.

"Are you ready?" The cameraman asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Syo said, getting into position.

"Alright! We're about to begin. And... Action!" The director called, the clacket slapping down to start the scene. The other actors ran towards Syo. He clenched his fists and ran forward, knocking them off of the walkway with a couple of kicks. An explosion went off in the background and the final enemy fell off, landing on a mat below and helped up by stage assistants. "Cut!" The director called, turning off the camera. "That was great! You were wonderful! Splendid!"

"Th-thank you!" Syo called down.

"Let's move onto the next set." The director called. "Now, we're moving onto the jumping scene! Syo-san, are you ready?"

"Sir," One of the assistants said, walking over to the directors. "We have a stunt double for that."

"Yeah... but I want to have him do this. It's a very important scene, and it would look real nice if we could have him do it." The director explained, the megaphone he had picking up the sound. "Alright, Syo-san, we'll get the stuntman up there for this scene."

Syo looked at the cliff in front of him, focusing on it. He turned down to the director, calling out to him. "Sir! I'd like to try it myself!"

"That's good to hear! Get him ready for the scene!" A couple stage assistance came over and hooked a harness on Syo, clicking the ropes onto his harness as they checked him off in safety measures. They gave the thumbs up and Syo got into position, taking a few deep breaths.

"Alright. And... action!" The director called. Syo ran forward and jumped off the ledge. He flew through the air and quickly approached the ledge. He reached out to grab the ledge, but as it came close, it just slipped out of his fingers. He tumbled down through the air, stretching down until the recoil made him fly back up. "That's okay, Syo-san, don't worry, we'll try again!" The director promised.

"Sir, we have a stunt double..." The assistant reminded the director, frowning.

"I know... Maybe we ought to..."

"Please! Let me try again!" Syo shouted from the cliff side, pulling himself up.

"Sir, we really can't..." The assistant said. Hyuga walked over to the director, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Director, may I have a word?" Hyuga asked.

"Syo-chan, are you sure that I can't help?" Natsuki asked. Syo had busied himself all night with working out his body, currently running on a treadmill. He had taken off his shirt from the heat of working out and his teeth were clenched in determination. Natsuki was watching from a few feet away, a worried frown on his face.

"I can do this myself." Syo insisted through herd breaths. He stopped the treadmill and walked over to another piece of equipment to work out his legs some more. Outside of the room, the other STARISH boys and Jackie had gathered to watch Syo as he worked.

"He's going to hurt himself like that." Masato frowned, shaking his head.

"He's fine." Jackie said, leaning against the wall. "I think I know how to heal a bit." The boys turned to Jackie blankly.

"What can't you do?" Questioned Tokiya, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't kill people." Jackie smiled.

"Good."

"Ryuya asked the director to let him continue to try." The group turned around, spotting Ai behind them, the same blank look on his face. "But I don't agree with that."

"Why not?" Otoya asked, frowning.

"He's stiff and too eager. He won't do too well like that." Ai explained.

"That's true," Ren said, leaning against the door. "For the best results you need to relax." Jackie looked into the room, watching Syo as he worked. She could see in his eyes a strong sense of determination. She smiled, nodding. Jackie turned around and faced from the group, walking away from the others, who watched her.

"Where are you going?" Tokiya asked. She turned back around and smiled at them.

"I'm getting an idea." She winked, walking down the hall, disappearing down the bend. Jackie walked to her room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the middle of the room, closing her eyes and opening her new found golden orbs. She looked around the room, smiling at the large number of music strips flying around her.

She reached out and pulled on a pink strip. She smiled at it, running her fingers across the pink notes, soaking them in order, forcing the sound louder to hear it better. It swirled around the room, shooing other strips away from it as it flew. Jackie smiled at it and pulled it to her once more, sitting on her bed.

"Syo-chan, I hope you'll let me help you." Jackie said with a smiled, brushing her fingers across the strip. A few other music strips flew to her, swirling around her. She giggled, shaking her head. "Don't worry, I'll help all of my friends." Jackie smiled, making the music swirl around her happily. She giggled and pulled the music together into one single strip. She smiled at it, seeing her new white strip fly around the room.

Then she frowned.

She called it over and held it in her hands, looking at it. Something was missing, but she couldn't decide what. She looked around the room for any other strips of music, besides for her friends' songs, trying to see if anything could fit in it. She shuffled through the music for a while before sighing, shaking her head. She sat back down upon her bed, looking at the white song.

"Something is missing now." The strip darkened for a second, flying over to her. "No, nothing is wrong with you. It's just that... you're the same as the others, but I feel like something should be added now, but I don't know what." Jackie sighed, laying back on her bed. The song swirled around in the air, flashing. Jackie smiled at it, sitting up. "Yeah, don't worry, it'll be fine." It swirled around in an excited frenzy, making Jackie laugh. "Aren't you a conscious strip of music." She giggled, closing her eyes. She rolled over so her body was fully on the bed, pulling the covers ever her. "Maybe if I sleep on it... I can think of something new to add." Jackie said, pulling a pillow into her arms, letting herself fall into sleep.

"Morning." Jackie said, walking into the dining room. The boys turned to her, smiling.

"Good morning, Jackie-san." Masato smiled, placing a plate of eggs down. "Here."

"Thank you~" Jackie smiled, sitting down in front of the eggs and starting to eat. She looked around, noticing a few missing faces. "Hey, where are Syo-chan and Natsuki-kun?" She asked, taking another mouthful of eggs.

"They went to the set." Otoya said, taking his own food over to the table.

"Why is Natsuki-kun going?" Jackie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not sure, something about being an extra, one of the soldiers." Otoya answered, shrugging. "And he brought Cecil with him too." Jackie laughed, covering her mouth.

"Oh boy, I need to see that." Jackie laughed, confusing the other boys. "The prince being a loyal servant!" The other boys chuckled as well, getting the connection. "So, what's up with you guys today?" Jackie asked, looking around the table. The boys began to list off what they had to do that day. Once eight o'clock came around, the boys had to leave, saying their goodbyes to their composer and leaving the building.

Jackie stretched in her seat, picking up her plate and bringing it into the kitchen area, opening up the dishwasher and placing her dish inside.

"Ohayo~" Jackie turned around and smiled, seeing a familiar brown haired man by the open window area of the kitchen, leaning on the counter, smiling inside.

"Ohayo, Rei-chan~" Jackie smiled, walking over to him. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great!" Reiji chirped, a big smile on his face. "I have today off!"

"Oh, that's great. You're probably spent after all the work you've done."

"You don't even know..." Reiji sighed, letting his cheek fall into his palm, keeping a small smile on his face. Jackie nodded. "How about you?"

"Me?" Jackie asked, smiling at him. "Not much. Composing stuff, maybe gonna check on Syo-chan later, maybe help him out."

"Really?" Reiji lifted his head, his smile gone.

"Yeah." Jackie said, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's nothing." Reiji said, waving his hands, laughing awkwardly. "I just didn't think you would get involved."

"Meh, yeah, but I think I can do something for him." Jackie smiled, taking out a water bottle from the fridge and sipped at it. Reiji turned away from her for a moment before turning back to her.

"Hey, can you throw me that?" Reiji asked, pointing at a banana in a bowl on one of the counters. Jackie picked it up and tossed it at him, Reiji catching it easily, peeling it open and taking a bite. Jackie walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get to work now." Jackie hummed, walking away from him.

"Hey," Jackie turned back to him, humming in response. "Why were you about to do a group graduation project?" Jackie frowned, a confused look on her face. "I mean, no one has ever done a group graduation before. Why did Shining let you guys do one?"

"Oh," Said Jackie, smiling. "I guess I'm just a very convincing person." Reiji frowned, furrowing his brows. Jackie waved at him before leaving the room. She walked down the hallway, turning on her music sight to see if she could fit together any of the new music she gathered that morning. "Woah!" Jackie gasped and flailed around, trying to keep herself up when her foot caught onto something in front of her. She fell onto her hands, letting out a breath of relief, finding herself unharmed.

Jackie rolled over and looked at what was on the floor. She stood up and picked up the tan bag in front of her. She opened the bag, looking around inside of it. She pulled out a wallet from under a pair of boxers which she, regrettably, had to touch to get the wallet.

"Sanitize my hands later..." Jackie mumbled, opening the wallet and looking inside. She smiled when she saw the face of a familiar blond. "Syo-chan must have left it here." Jackie said, stuffing the wallet back into the bag. She began to dig through the bag, mumbling: "I should go give it to him." While she walked. She smiled, pulling out a sheet of paper. She looked it over, frowning. "I really need to learn to read..."

Jackie picked up the bag and hurried back to the dining room, looking around for any sight of Reiji. She poked her head into the kitchen area, smiling when she saw a familiar boy with light blue hair looking around in the refrigerator.

"Ai-san!" Jackie smiled, making the stoic boy look over at her. He closed the refrigerator door after pulling out a water bottle.

"Good morning, Housan-san." Jackie stopped suddenly, her smile quickly disappearing as she narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know my last name? No one knows my last name! Not even Shining knows my last name!" Jackie crossed her arms, glaring at him. "And he gets everywhere..."

"It wasn't hard to find." Ai said, taking a sip of water.

"Right... Um, can you read this?" Jackie blandly asked, holding out the script to Ai. "I just need the adress." Ai took the paper and looked it over.

"This is where Kurusu is shooting. Based what you're carrying, I'm guessing that Kurusu left his bag behind."

"Yeah, where is the set?" Jackie huffed, hoping to get moving as soon as possible.

"The directions are complicated." Ai said, taking off the cap to his water bottle and taking a drink. "But Kotobuki can drive you."

"Alright, do you know where he is?" Jackie asked, looking around, as if he might just be hiding in the kitchen.

"Kotobuki is in his room. Room three." Said Ai, putting his water away.

"Kay, thanks- and call me Jackie!" Jackie ordered, rushing off. She headed down the hallway, turning into the boy's dormitory, which was right next to the dining room. She walked down until she found room number three and knocked on the door. She could hear a 'coming' from the other side and a sudden bang, making Jackie jump back. The door opened a second letter, Reiji standing in the doorway, rubbing his head, surprisingly shirtless.

He looked at Jackie, surprised. "Jack-chan? What's up?" He asked, furrowing his brows together.

"Er, can I have a ride?" Jackie asked, looking away from his chest with a slight blush.

"Ah!- Um, yeah, just, I need- Shirt!" He fumbled, backing away from the door and pulling a shirt out of a drawer and putting it on in haste. "S-sorry about that, I was just, well, taking a nap." Reiji explained as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry that I woke you." Jackie frowned, following him as he lead her down the hallway.

"No-no! I-It's fine! Um, where do you need to go?"

"To this place- Syo-chan is shooting there and he forgot his bag and change of clothes." Reiji slowed down his hurried pace, turning to her.

"Really? Does he need it?"

"Well his money and phone are in it, so yeah. Unless he has a ride, he'll need it."

"But aren't Na-chan and Cecil there too?"

"Yeah, but this is Syo-chan- if he doesn't get to complete the scene today I'm sure he'll stay late to practice." The two of them exited the building, Reiji leading her to the side where an old, green car was parked. "Nice car."

"Thanks! Get in- um, that's the driver's side."

"What?" Jackie looked into the car through the window and sure enough the wheel was on the right instead of the left. "Woah! You guys are switched!"

"Hu?"

"Well, in America," Jackie explained, circling around the car and getting into the other side. "We have the wheel on the left side."

"No kidding. That means you guys drive on the right?"

"You drive on the left?"

"I am really glad you didn't try to drive on your own." Reiji chuckled, starting the car and beginning to go.

"I'm only just turned 16 a few months ago, I can't drive alone in America." The car came to a sudden stop, Reiji whipping around to stare at her.

"You're 16!? So you were 15 in Saotome Academy?!"

"Y-yeah?" Jackie blinked in surprise at Reiji outlash.

"You have to be 16 to be in that school!"

"Wha- really?! Oh," Jackie frowned, looking down.

"...Well, what's the address?" Reiji asked, clearing his throat and holding out his hand.

"Right! Here it is!" Jackie placed the script in his hand and he looked it over, finding the address and nodding.

"Yeah... alright...That's actually not to far from here." Reiji smiled, pressing down on the gas, the car starting to move forwards again.

"Really? How far?"

"About forty minutes." Jackie groaned. Reiji looked at her out of the corner of his eye, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Hey, what's so bad about that?"

"Being stuck in a car with you for fourty minutes? I'm pretty sure that's every girl's nightmare." Jackie smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Nightmare?!" Reiji laughed, shaking his head. "That's every girl's dream."

"Yeah, in your dreams."

"Oooh! You're cruel."

"Well you driving on the left side is making me nervous." Jackie frowned, holding onto the arm rests. Reiji let out a bellowing laugh, smiling out the window.

"So you're 16?"

"Yeah..." Jackie turned to Reiji, looking him up and down. "You're... 20?" Reiji laughed, shaking his head.

"25."

"Yuck, you're old." Reiji let out another loud laugh.

"And you're definitely the strangest person I've ever met."

"How so."

"Where do I start?" Reiji laughed. "Well for starters, I've never seen someone convince Shining to go along with anything he already turned down. Then, just by being you, you got six guys to cross an ocean to bring you to Japan. Then you start out looking like a scared little kid, only to turn into... This." Reiji gestured to her.

"And that's the tip of the iceberg. You know nothing." Jackie giggled, looking out the window.

"Really?" Reiji peared at her for a moment, his smile dropping. "...What else is there to know?"

"Hm... Secret~" Jackie hummed.

"Well now I have to know." Jackie looked at the brunette from the corner of her eye, a smile slipping onto her face.

"Thanks for the ride!" Jackie smiled, jumping out of the car.

"I'll go park over there." Reiji pointed to a spot at the end of the parking lot, shifting gear.

"Don't worry about it, I can get home just fine." Reiji frowned at her, shifting back into park.

"But don't you need a ride back?"

"No, I just didn't know how to get here. Getting back is easy." Reiji furrowed his brows and shrugged, shifting gears and pulling away. It was darker out now, but not quite sunset. Jackie slung Syo's bag over her shoulder and trudged onto the set. She looked around, hoping to spot Syo nearby, but the set seemed rather vacant. She was sure that he would have stayed tonight, but she could have been wrong. Still, she took a walk around the area, looking for any sign of the blond idol.

Just as she was about to turn around and go home, she heard a yell. Looking up, she spotted something running across one of the sets and jump off of a ledge. It just missed the edge of another walkway, falling down through the air and swinging back and forth. The figure reached up and began to pull itself back up.

Jackie smiled. She just knew that was Syo. She ran up to one of the towers and found the staircase that lead up to the top. She climbed the stairs, feeling the strain of climbing in her legs. She huffed as she climbed another set of stairs. She groaned, seeing more stairs up ahead. Still, she trudged on, eventually reaching the top. She gave a relieved smile when she saw the door that lead outside and left the stairs, looking out. She walked down the aisle, looking for Syo.

"Syo-Chan!" She called, looking around. She smiled at the view around her. It was beautiful out there, and the strong breeze cooled her exhaustion.

"Jackie-Chan?!" Jackie turned and smiled, spotting Syo on the other side of the path.

"Syo-chan! You forgot your bag!" Jackie gave him a big smile

"Jackie-chan, get out of here, this is dangerous!" Syo cried, waving his hands.

"What? I can't hear you over the wind!" Yelled Jackie, walking towards him.

"No! Turn around, go back!" Screamed Syo, waving harder.

"What?!" Syo groaned, shaking his head.

"Turn! Around!" Jackie stopped, blinking. She looked around and finally down, spotting the drop under her feet.

"Oh..." Jackie turned around and began to walk back, but a sudden gust hit her, and she slipped off her feet. "Dammit, music!" Jackie stumbled, waving her arms in an attempt to stay standing. But the wind proved to be too out of nowhere for Jackie to keep herself from tumbling. She felt the floor disappeared from under her feet and she reached, only just managing to grasp the edge of the path. She hung there for a moment, looking down at the drop beneath her. "I really shouldn't be looking down, but wow, this is WAY too high up for a set!"

"Jackie-chan!" Syo shouted. "Hang on!"

"Why wouldn't I?!" Shouted Jackie, looking at Syo. She frowned when she noticed his harnist was off now. However, her slipping fingers seemed to stand out a bit more than that. "On second thought, I'm slipping, so I can't hold on!"

Syo rushed to the back of the pathway and turned to the drop, taking deep breaths. Jackie frowned. He wasn't actually going to try to jump that without a harnist on, was he? Suddenly he took off, running towards the edge.

"Oh Muse, he is." Jackie muttered, watching him carefully. However, as he jumped, he flew farther though the air than ever before. He made it well past the edge, rolling on the ground before shooting up and rushing over to Jackie and grabbing her hand.

"I'm going to pull you up!" Syo cried, yanking on her arm.

"That was dangerous."

"So was what you were doing!" Yelled Syo, pulling her up onto the ledge. She sat down for a moment before Syo pulled her up, walking her to the tower door and bringing her safely inside.

"Not like what you did."

"You almost fell!"

"You could have died."

"So could you!"

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you-" Syo stopped, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Why were you trying to make that jump?" Jackie asked, frowning at Syo. "You could have just had a stunt double do it."

"I couldn't do that!" Syo yelled, standing up. Jackie frowned, gesturing for him to continue. Syo sighed and sat down on the stairs. Jackie sat down next to him, waiting for him to talk. "I was talking to Hyuga-sensei yesterday. And I was such a kid- I started acting like some kind of fanboy and Hyuga-sensei told me of for it. I guess... I wanted to prove I was a professional- graduate from being his fanboy. You get that, right?"

Jackie smiled kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I do, you want to grow up. Everyone wants to grow up adventually, however." Jackie's hand left his shoulder and smacked him lightly on the back of his head.

"Ow-"

"The first thing about growing up is not being afraid to ask for help every once in awhile! I mean, it's annoying when you do it all the time, like me, but it couldn't hurt to ask some advice from the rest of STARISH- even if we have nothing else to say." Syo nodded.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome!"

"Why are you here anyways?"

"You forgot your bag." Jackie smiled, reaching for the bag, only to find it missing. "I think I dropped it..."

"It doesn't matter." Syo sighed, shifting his feet. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I'm glad you made that jump." Jackie smiled, looking out to the edge.

"I was able to make it because of you." A blush snuck onto Syo's cheeks as he kept his eyes focused on anything but Jackie.

"Not quite the way I was going to help, but this works too." Jackie giggled. "I was gonna give you some kind of award if you made it, but this works too!" Syo let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"How can you be so relaxed already? You almost died." Whispered Syo.

"Cause I you were the only one in any real danger." Styo turned to Jackie, his brows furrowed in confusion. Jackie simply frowned, shaking her head. "I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed in you."

"W-wha-" Jackie stood up and walked back outside, hopping right off the edge of the pathway. Syo stood in silence for a moment, not quite processing what he had just seen. When he did comprehend what had happened, he ran out and looked over the edge. He looked around wildly for her. She wasn't hanging anywhere, and he saw nobody down below.

"Up here." Syo looked up to see the young prophet floating in air, a vacuum of wind swirling around her body, levitating her with a slight bob. "I can't believe you forgot I can fly! Remember when YOU fell off a building and I jumped down after you? We were floating in the air for a while."

"I-I... I-I..." Syo's mouth dropped open as he watched her float in the air, giggling at him. Then his mouth dropped into an angry frown. "I passed out! I don't remember anything from that!"

Now Jackie blushed, looking at her hands. "W-well I'm sure I showed you guys my ability to stand on the Music of the Wind before!"

"No! You didn't!" Jackie blushed, looking down.

"Sorry..." Jackie muttered. "But now you know." Syo began to fume, making gurgling sounds before taking a deep breath and letting it out, repeating this a few times. "Are... You okay?"

"...I' fine. Let's just... Get down now." Syo said, heading towards the stairs.

"Alright! Hold on!"

"Wait, wha-" Jackie grabbed Syo's arm and pulled him forward. She smiled at him, their noses touching. Syo's blush grew to cover his face and she giggled. She pushed up his blond bangs and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his forehead. He froze up, making a small whining noise and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes." Syo peaked his eyes open, yelping in surprise when he found her just as close as before, this time, her eyes glowing golden. "Can you see it now?" Syo looked around, seeing a new blurry world full of music strips.

"Y-yeah."

"Then step on!" Jackie stepped back and pulled him with her. Syo stumbled onto the strip of music Jackie stood on, holding tightly onto her arm.

"Can you please warn me before you do stuff like this?!"

"Opps, sorry." Jackie smiled, not looking very sorry at all. "Down we go." The strip of music shook before descending slowly towards the ground. Syo hung onto her, looking down.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yeah, of course, I use to do it all the time. It's like surfing, except it scaires everyone." Syo laughed, shaking his head. They reached the ground and jumped off, the music strip swirling around them before flying away into the distance. "Okay, where did I drop that bag?"

"Well, if we were up there, then it should be-" Syo froze, his hand dropping to his side and he tensed. Jackie turned to him, frowning before turning to see what he was looking at. She gasped quietly, spotting a familiar brunette standing in the entranceway across from them, his mouth hanging open with a bag in his hand.

"What... was that?"

 _ **YEAH! I did it! I wrote a new chapter! Aren't you all so proud of me?! I finally finished it, even though it gets a sudden cut off. I have to admit, I like Syo a lot, but he is probably my last choice from the other boys, yet he always seems to be the main character in my favorite chapters to write in this fanfiction. This was actually one of the scene that convinced me to write this fanfiction- though it's a bit different than it originally was.**_

 _ **When I first wrote it, it was actually much more abrupt. What happened in the original was Jackie was on the edge, Syo made the jump and 'saved' her. Then Jackie complimented him on the jump and jumped right off, floating away to leave Syo gawking at her.**_

 _ **So, what do you think? If you noticed a difference in my writing, that's because I've improved a bit. Now I don't just write 'someone said', now I'll occasionally write 'said someone'**_

 _ **I should be writing this much more often now that I have a study hall. I mean, I was able to write half of this within three days at school, so it can't be too long before the next update, but don't believe too much in me- this is the person who abandoned this Fanfic for about five months...**_

 _ **Also, yay for Reiji moment! God I love Reiji! He's my favorite of the senpies, even though I love them all, so expect lots of moment between Jackie and the senpies!**_

 _ **Please Fave, Follow, and Review~**_


End file.
